Why did you buy that?
by Ikimono-Kitsune
Summary: Moegami comes to talk to Itegami about some object he bought in the mortal realm, little does he know that... Well... He bought a sex toy. Itegami has to tell him what it is and that gives Moegami some ideas.[WARNING: Horribly written smut, human brush gods, mentions of "a visit led to this?" and major sexual themes]


"Hey, hey, Iteru!"

Itegami huffed in annoyance. What does that damn fire god want now? But, then again, he hasn't bothered him all week which was nice. He slumped down in his chair and glanced at the door. _Just go away... Leave me be._

"You never seem to leave your house, I know your home!" Moegami called out. Itegami remained silent. "...Iketeru!~" Moegami tapped on the door. Itegami blushed slightly at this. _No._ He would not fall for the 'iketeru' thing once more. "Open up or I may tell the gods about our little fun last week...~" Moegami snickered.

Well, that sure did it. "DONT YOU DARE!" Itegami snarled. Moegami bursted out into laughter. "Then let me in!" Itegami growled and sat up. "Fine... Fine..." He grumbled and went to open the door. "What is it, Moeru?" Itegami sighed. "I was in the mortal realm and I found this odd thing and I wanna show it to you! It came with instructions and all that but I still wanna show it to you before I read it!" Moegami grinned.

Itegami went back to his normal deadpan face and was mentally face palming. How would he know it wouldn't kill him if he hadn't read the instructions first? Dumbass...

Moegami walked in and closed the door behind him as Itegami went back to his seat. The fire god started to hum quietly has he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Alrighty~ so, ya wanna see it?" Moegami smiled.

Itegami would rather not but hopefully it would get the other god to leave quicker. "Fine... I do not see why not.." He muttered. "Oh, it also came with this odd bottle and stuff..." Moegami muttered as he placed the paper on the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the said bottle, placing it with the paper.

"Is that all?" Itegami folded his arms. Moegami shook his head. "No! This thing is really odd!" He laughed and reached into his pants leg. Itegami furrowed his eyebrows at this. Was it that big that it wouldn't fit into his pants pocket...?

Itegami's eyes widened when he saw what he pulled out of his pants leg. "W-WHY DID YOU BUY THAT-!?" Itegami yelped. Moegami tilted his head, being completely oblivious to the long, pink, slightly curved at the top sex toy. "What? You know what it is? Because I sure didn't, I just found it funny."

"Please tell me it didn't come with anything else...-" Itegami regretted these words when Moegami reached into his pocket. "OH! Yeah! I forgot about this! It came with a remote!"

This can't be happening... He shouldn't be that oblivious... "M-Moegami, do you s-seriously not know what that is...!? I-I mean, y-you can't...!" Itegami was having a hard time to remain stoic. "Uhm... No? Am I suppose to?" He asked.

"J-just... Read the instructions." Itegami glanced away. Moegami hesitated for a minute before picking up the paper and unfolding it to read it. "Step one... Lubricated it with the bottle..." Moegami glanced at the bottle which was apparently lubricant. Odd. "Step two... Insert it into the-...O-oh. ...OH-" Moegami blushed a heavy red and slowly set the paper down.

Itegami was still quiet and so was Moegami out of embarrassment. "You... Bought what humans call a 'vibrator'..." Itegami coughed. Moegami glanced at the object and slowly looked at the frost god. "Wh-what... Does it do exactly...?" Itegami and Moegami's faces burned more at the question.

"Y...You know what "foreplay" is, correct?"

Moegami shook his head and Itegami grunted at this. "It's things you do before sex, I believe. For example... When you kept touching my horns... That was a form of it." Itegami swallowed. Moegami stared at him and nodded. "I see..~"

"Don't get any fucking ideas..!" Itegami growled. Moegami snickered. "Don't worry, don't worry..." He sighed. Itegami made a slight groan. "Okay... Well, what it does is when you turn on the stitch it starts... Well, vibrating.. But before you actually do that you have to.. Er... D-do I have to tell you this?" Itegami whined slightly.

"Please?" Moegami asked. Itegami swallowed again. "...Heterosexual way or homosexual way...?"

"What's that mean?"

"Which usage? In.. Heterosexual ways you have to.. Insert it into... A, Uhm... Woman's..." Itegami trailed off but Moegami already had an idea what it was. "Homosexual way?" He asked. "For that way... You have to lubricate it a lot and... Uh, insert it in someone, or yourself, whatever your doing with it- and um find the 'prostate' then turn it on.." Itegami finished.

Moegami glanced at the vibrator, the bottle, then Itegami and repeated. "N-Nnn..." Moegami seemed uncertain of something. "I-I don't think I can return it since the shop I got it from was closing... Wh-what do I do with it?" He asked. Itegami shrugged. "Throw it away, I suppose."

Moegami smirked slightly as he gained an idea. "Wh-why are you smirking..?" Itegami grew nervous. He wouldn't do what he was thinking he was going to do... Would he? "Well...~ It'd be a waste of yen... ...Come here, Iketeru..~" Moegami cooed. Itegami's blush returned as he tensed up. "Wha- no...! What the hell's wrong with you!?" He snapped.

The red and white haired god hummed again. "Or I could just tell the other gods we fucked a week ago..~" Moegami laughed. Itegami winced slightly and stood up then begun walking over to him. "Get on the floor please~." Moegami laughed. Itegami hated this already. Blackmail... The worst kind at that.

"Actually, first... Take off your clothing then do it, please.~" He continued to laugh. Itegami slowly took off his scarf, coat and shirt, not bothering to take off his pants. "Now, now, you have to take those off too!" Moegami smiled.

Itegami huffed slightly and took off his pants and boxers. "I hate you..." Itegami growled and sat on the floor, on his knees.

The taller man never bothered to look at him. This was too embarrassing... He was going to use it on him and that's just odd. Well, to him it is.

Itegami could hear the bottle open and then being used to lubricate that object he bought. _Oh Amaterasu... Why did I get myself into this position?_ "Bend over." Moegami commanded. Itegami hesitantly bent over and heard Moegami's footsteps. Itegami closed his eyes and waited for what was coming.

The cold, wet object slowly entered him and Itegami's closed eyes tightened at the feeling of it stretching him. "N-nnngh...!" Itegami whined slightly as he felt Moegami push it in more and move it around. "S-stop...!" Itegami pleaded. But of course, Moegami didn't stop.

Moegami snickered at him. He knew it was most likely causing Itegami pain but somehow that caused himself some enjoyment. He thrusted the object a bit when Itegami settled down who propped himself with his elbows.

"Hmmm...~" Moegami thrusted the object a bit more in a different angle, earning a slight moan from Itegami. "Th-this still hurts a-a lot..." Itegami mumbled. "Do you like it, though?~" Moegami asked, wiggling the object as he thrusted it in him. Itegami moaned again nodded slowly. "Heh, I never knew you were a masochist!" Moegami laughed as he pushed the object in him more, causing Itegami to loudly moan and his arms grew weak and served him unable to prop himself up much anymore.

"M-Moegami...!~" Itegami moaned. "Did I find it?" He asked. Itegami nodded again and felt the pressure Moegami used to thrust it in him leave. "N-Nnm..." Itegami slowly looked behind him and his eyes grew wide as Moegami flipped the switch on and the vibrator started, well, vibrating of course.

Itegami made a loud, desperate sounding moan and crawled over to him, then gripped onto Moegami's pants. "Heh... Guess this thing wasn't really a waste!" Moegami laughed as Itegami continued to moan out his name.

"S-Stop it...! P-please...! O-oh my g... Nnnph...!~ Moegami!~" Itegami's moans got louder when Moegami turned up the speed of the vibrations. "M-MOEGAMI!~" Itegami cried. Moegami smirk widened as he grabbed Itegami's horns who's grip on his pants tightened.

Itegami was already panting. Everything just felt so... _Wonderful. _Itegami accidentally rested his forehead on Moegami's erection causing the other to moan slightly. Itegami began to pull down Moegami's pants and boxers, much to Moegami's surprise.

He didn't hesitate at all to put his erection into his mouth. Moegami moaned and started to rub his horns at a faster pace. Itegami begun to lick as well, his own legs speading slightly. "Itegami...~" Moegami breathed out.

Itegami continued to moan and lick, putting his hands on the top part of his thighs. One of Moegami's hands left his horn and gripped the back of itegami's head. Itegami took out his erection and put his hands around it then started to move his hands up and down his shaft.

Moegami loudly moaned as he let go of Itegami's horn and grabbed the remote again, turning it up as fast as it could go. This made Itegami cry out once more and go at a faster pace, then put it back into his mouth.

Itegami bobbed his head a bit and moved to the head then took it all the way in his mouth again, repeating that motion. "Itegami...~ My Amaterasu your wonderful at this..~" In actuality, he wasn't sure if he was or not since he never really received oral.

Itegami moaned again in response but couldn't help but to continue as his prostate kept being hit and rubbed against by that cursed vibrator. He sucked a bit harder and his licking got faster, practically everything Itegami was doing to him got faster.

Itegami continued to suck and lick Moegami's erection, questioning why he hasn't came himself yet. "H-hey... Careful...~ I'm already quite close...~" Moegami panted. Itegami nodded slightly and that managed to make Moegami come with a loud moan.

Itegami pulled back, swallowed without thinking, and opened his mouth, face flushed majorly and ended up coming himself while almost screaming out Moegami's name.

Moegami reached for the remote and turned it off, pulled up his pants and underwear, walked behind Itegami and pulled it out. Moegami tossed the vibrator onto the table and sat down on his knees next to Itegami. "Heh..~ During these times I find it hard to believe you don't like me..~" Moegami panted out.

The frost god huffed, panting even heavier than the fire god. "Sh-shut up... I'm too exhausted... To argue with the likes of you..." Itegami murmured. "Understandable." Moegami sighed. Itegami weakly stood up and looked at his discarded clothing. "I'll pick those up later... I'm going to take a nap.. ...Don't you dare do something horrible while I'm asleep." He growled.

Moegami nodded and watched him walk up the stairs and vanish into his room, closing the door on the way in.


End file.
